This invention relates generally to ear warmers, and in particular to ear warmers that have a frame and are configured to extend around a back of a user's head.
Conventional ear warmers extend over a top of a user's head. Such a conventional ear warmer typically has a frame and a layer of fabric on each side of an ear portion of the frame. These layers of fabric and the frame itself typically have a weight appropriate for sedentary outdoor-activities, but not for non-sedentary outdoor-activities such as running or jogging. In other words, when participating in certain outdoor activities, the participant desires apparel that keeps him or her warm while minimizing the weight of such apparel. While capable of keeping the user warm, conventional ear warmers do not have such desired minimal weight.
Thus, a need exists for an ear warmer that is lightweight while still providing warmth to the user.